Kiss x Death DxD (Mundo 3)
by Misogi575
Summary: Basado en el manga del mismo nombre. Me prometieron revivir, pero termine renaciendo en un mundo completamente diferente. Ahora tengo un pequeño amigo que me ha pedido ayudarlo a atrapar a unos prófugos espaciales, ¿Qué tipo de personas serán aquellos que fueron escogidos por estos criminales? ¿Que aventuras tendrá Hyoudou Issei de ahora en adelante?
1. Mi nombre es Hyoudou Issei

**_Todos los personajes son de sus respectivos autores._**

 ** _Perspectiva de Issei._**

Ah-ah-ah… ¿Dónde estoy?

Espera… Lo último que recuerdo fue mi pelea con Kokabiel.

Espera… ¿No se supone que iba a morir…?

No… Hubo algo antes… Pero… ¿Qué era?

(''Te… Revivir… Recuerdos'') –sonaba en mi cabeza.

Maldición… ¿Cómo duele tanto? No… ¿Por qué me duele tanto la cabeza?

Espera, ¿Siquiera donde me encuentro?

… … … …

¿Qué hacemos Doctor? Se supone que el niño estaba bien, ¿Qué ha pasado? –decía una voz femenina en alguna lado.

Yo tampoco lo sé, el niño nació sin percances, pero parece que su condición no era la más estable que digamos. –dijo esta vez un hombre.

(¿Niño? ¿Nacer? ¿De qué demonios están hablando?) –pensé.

Que le diremos a la pareja Hyoudou. –volvió a preguntar la mujer.

¡Espera! ¿Pareja Hyoudou? ¿Mis padres están vivos?

Lo menos que podemos hacer ahora es decirles la verdad. –dijo el hombre con seriedad.

¿Qué está pasando? ¿No se supone que mis padres murieron por culpa de Kokabiel? No, ¿No se supone que yo también debería haber muerto ya?

(''Como… … remediar las cosas, pero sé que… … completamente imposible'')

… … … …

¿Qué es esto?

¡Espera, ¿Es idea mía o no puedo escucharme hablar?!

¿Dónde estoy? ¿Qué paso conmigo? ¿Qué paso con Kokabiel?

(''Ese pelo, no me digas que…'')

Esto debe ser una mala broma…

Segundos después de intentar decir eso, llego un hombre mayor con una bata de medico…

¿Te encuentras bien criaturita? –dijo el hombre mientras que extrañamente me levantaba.

¡Espera, ¿Siquiera cómo puede cargarme?!

Oh, parece que ahora te encuentras mejor chico, pensé que habías nacido con un problema del corazón. –dijo el hombre.

¿Qué? ¿De qué demonios está hablando este tipo?

Pero mira, te ves completamente saludable, ¿Estás listo para ver a tus padres? –dijo el hombre mientras empezaba a bajarme cada vez más.

Por alguna extraña razón, esas simples palabras llegaban a tranquilizar mi corazón.

Es extraño… Al frente mío estaban aquellos que considere que habían muerto con la destrucción de Kuoh, pero también parecían un poco más jóvenes.

¿Cómo lo llamaran? –preguntó el doctor.

Mi padre solo pudo decir con una gran sonrisa. –Issei, Hyoudou Issei.

¡Esto debe ser una puta broma!

Espera… ¿No es esto bueno?

Ahora podre proteger a mis padres cuando aparezca Kokabiel, también podre proteger a los chicos… y al club…

O eso quisiera decir.

¿En serio puedo esperar poder verles la cara luego de permitirles morir de esa manera?

No… ¿Siquiera cómo podré ver a mis padres?

(Ddraig… ¿Estás ahí?)

Solo fue cuestión de segundos para que el dragón respondiera.

([Oh, apenas has nacido y ya sabes contactarme. ]) –dijo la voz de cierto dragón que ya conocía.

(¿Nacido?) –pregunté.

([Sí, yo entre a tu cuerpo un tiempo después de tu nacimiento, pero se me hace raro que puedas hablarme de esta manera, y más que sepas que yo estaba dentro tuyo cuando ahora solo llevas poco tiempo de nacido.]) –dijo con seriedad Ddraig.

(Ddraig, ¿Qué sucedió con Kokabiel?) –pregunté.

([¿Ah? ¿Cómo conoces a Kokabiel?]) –me preguntó Ddraig.

(Uhm, será mejor contártelo después, pero dudo que me creas.) –dije para cortar la comunicación.

([Bueno, dudo que lo que me vayas a decir sea más difícil de explicar que el cómo puedes llegar a ponerte en contacto conmigo.]) –dijo el dragón para dejar el lugar.

Bueno, creo que es hora de arreglar las cosas pronto.

 _Time skip._

Han pasado un aproximado de 16 años desde aquel día que volví a nacer.

Es curioso que el hombre que me dijo que me iba a revivir, en realidad termino por hacerme renacer. Sin embargo se supone que yo había nacido con problemas cardíacos que no me permitiría pasar las primeras semanas de vida. Pero parece que eso nunca llego a ser un verdadero problema.

He intentado replicar mi antiguo estilo de vida, mi relación con mis padres es la misma de siempre, aunque creo que profundice más mi relación con Irina a comparación de mi vida pasada.

Hoy es mi primer día en la academia, y ahora me encuentro junto a Motohama y Matsuda.

Es cierto lo que dicen. Uno aprende el valor de las cosas después de perderlas, y desde entonces he disfrutado mi tiempo con mi familia y amigos.

También debo recalcar que a mi edad de 2 años le explique la situación a Ddraig, aunque este al inicio no me llegaba a creer, solo llego a ser cuestión de tiempo que lo hiciera mientras más le iba contando acerca de lo que sabía del mundo sobrenatural.

Desde la edad de 5 años fui alguien bastante activo, aunque esto se debía a que salía a entrenar desde muy joven.

Llegue a destacar en mis estudios, aunque eso en verdad puede llegar a considerarse trampa si ya has experimentado toda tu vida escolar.

Mi fama como parte del trió pervertido nunca llego a formarse, aunque creo que recupere una parte de esta al volver a pasar el tiempo con mi abuelo.

Debo decir que también he empezado a prestarle atención a Rias-sempai, pero esto se debe más a la admiración que llegue a tenerle en mi vida anterior.

Solo espero lograr que las cosas sean diferentes a cómo llegaron a ser en mi vida anterior. Obviamente empezando en el matrimonio de ella con Raiser Phoenix, pero eso ya será a su tiempo.

Ahora me encuentro en el dichoso puente esperando que aparezca ''Yuuma-chan'' o también llamada ''Yuuma Amano''.

Que extraño. –dije suspirando en el puente donde se supone que ella llegaría a pedirme una cita.

Bueno, al menos puedo jurar que me las pagara cuando se aparezca. –dije para dirigirme a la casa.

 **En otro lado.**

Azazel solo te ha mandado a que vigiles a Hyoudou Issei, así que me gustaría que evites hacer algo que pueda llegar a poner en riesgo nuestra misión. –dijo una sexy peliazul con un particular vestido de color vino-tinto y un collar de oro en su cuello.

Lo que ordene Kalawarner-sama. –dijo esta vez una joven pelinegra de ojos violetas.

Espero que cumplas con lo estipulado Raynare. –dijo la peliazul nuevamente.

Como ordene. –dijo la pelinegra dejando el sitio.

 **De vuelta con el castaño.**

¿Ddraig, en qué punto crees que me encuentro ahora? –le pregunte a un guantelete en mi brazo izquierdo.

[Uhm, creo que como estás ahora debes estar rozando la clase alta, es un buen avance si consideramos que sigues siendo un humano y no quieres ofrecerme ninguna parte de tu ser a cambio de poder] –dijo la gema parpadeando.

Veo que aún no es suficiente… –dije un poco desanimado.

[Vamos compañero, sólo es cuestión de seguir entrenando] –dijo Ddraig intentando animarme.

Creo que tienes razón. –dije antes de entrar a casa.

Hola. –dije saludando a mis padres.

¿Qué tal tu primer día Ise? –preguntó mi madre.

Nada fuera de lo normal. –le dije.

Ya veo, ¿Hoy te acostaras temprano como siempre? –preguntó mi padre.

Claro, mañana debo madrugar a trotar. –dije.

No sé de donde salió esa manía tuya, pero al menos significa que eres alguien bastante saludable. –dijo mi padre con su particular sonrisa.

Gracias por la comida. –dije tomando lugar en la mesa.

Luego de una particular charla de padres e hijo, me acosté a dormir para salir temprano a hacer ejercicio.

 _En la mañana._

Me encuentro trotando en un bosque a las afueras de la ciudad.

Todos los días a las 4:00am salgo a hacer ejercicio exhaustivo con el propósito de mejorar mi aguante con respecto al poder de Ddraig, y aunque parece que tener el poder de un clase alta es relativamente respetable, estoy seguro de que no servirá de nada si no puedo vengarme de Kokabiel.

Ddraig, ¿Crees que a este paso pueda superar a un cadre? –pregunté.

[En tu estado natural lo dudo, pero creo que tendrás oportunidad si desbloqueas el estado prohibido.] –dijo la gema.

El Balance Breaker, ¿No? –dije naturalmente.

[Exacto compañero] –dijo Ddraig.

¿Y crees que me falte mucho? –pregunté.

[Creo que ya estás en la capacidad de hacerlo, pero ahora solo te falta un detonante] –dijo Ddraig claramente satisfecho.

Ya veo, creo que ya te conté acerca de eso, ¿No?

[Sí, creo que 10000 veces seria poco] –dijo la gema en tono aburrido.

Solo pude llegar a reírme un poco antes de aumentar el ritmo.

¡Esta vez ayudare a todos! –dije completamente animado.

…

..

.

[¡Compañero! ¡Compañero! ¡Compañero! ¡Levántate! ¡Levántate!] –decía Ddraig.

Esto debe ser... –no termine la frase porque escupí un gran chorro de sangre.

[Idiota, te dije que me ofrecieras tu cuerpo, ahora morirás por tener ese débil cuerpo humano.] –decía Ddraig claramente molesto.

Esto no puede terminar así, aún no he detenido a Kokabiel, tampoco me he despedido de mis padres y amigos… y tampoco he ayudado a la presi… a Rias…

[Si tan sólo me hubieras hecho caso] –dijo Ddraig.

¡Maldición! Mi conciencia se está nublando, mi cuerpo está enfriándose…

[Es obvio estúpido portador, estás perdiendo una cantidad alarmante de sangre.] –dijo Ddraig.

¿No hay… nada que… puedas… hacer?

[No, parece que ya ha llegado tu hora] –dijo Ddraig.

¿En serio llegue a desperdiciar mi segunda oportunidad de esta forma?

 ** _Tercera historia :v/, esta sería la dichosa continuación de mundo 2, aunque creo que ya debieron ver las primeras diferencias._**


	2. Himejima Akeno

**_Todos los personajes son de sus respectivos autores._**

 ** _Aclaración. Issei no ha muerto, solo está en un estado de inmersión. Pero pronto saldrá de dicho estado._**

 ** _Perspectiva de ¿?_**

Más allá de otros planetas…

La ''Tierra'' ha sido elegida como un lugar de exilio.

Este planeta no presenta una civilización tan avanzada como las de los otros planetas.

Mi misión era escoltar 5 criminales a este lugar.

Estos llegaron a ser expulsados debido a los crímenes que habían cometido. Así que solo nos quedaba buscar un lugar a donde enviarlos.

Normalmente exponerme a condiciones como las de este planeta llegarían a imposibilitarme durar mucho tiempo con vida. Pero esto llega a solucionarse fácilmente cuando utilizamos un cuerpo físico residente de dicho planeta.

Para esto dominamos sus sistemas cerebrales y metabolismo con el propósito de reunir los elementos necesarios. Algo como un traje espacial.

Con el fin de no afectar a la civilización de este planeta, sólo se nos permite usar cuerpos de organismos de bajo nivel.

En mi caso opte a usar un cuerpo humano. Estos tienden a tener un tamaño 50 o 60 veces mayor a nosotros.

Pero algo que no esperaba sucedió. Perdí el control debido al tamaño del sujeto que estaba usando.

¡Maldita sea!

En cuestión de un segundo uno de los prisioneros logro hacerse con el cuerpo de una persona que estaba cerca del lugar, pero había algo raro… Esta acabo fácilmente con el cuerpo que estaba usando con una extraña materialización de luz.

Luego de eso, esta abandono el lugar con los otros prisioneros.

Desde entonces he estado planeando buscar un nuevo cuerpo humano para capturarlas.

Pero la suerte estuvo a mi favor, un humano con capacidades muy por encima de los informes que teníamos de este planeta llego a aparecer en más de una ocasión por el lugar.

Solo me quedo planear como hacerme con su cuerpo, ya que por lo que veo, no será nada fácil.

 _Actualidad._

Es impresionante la insistencia de este sujeto. –dije mientras veía como mi futuro recipiente botaba un chorro de sangre de la boca.

Pero hay algo que me inquieta… ¿Qué es ese extraño instrumento en su brazo izquierdo? ¿Acaso estaba hablándole a él, y viceversa?

Bueno, no es algo que me importe… O eso debería decir.

Esto debe ser una maldita broma, ¿Siquiera es posible que un ser de este planeta pueda tener estas capacidades con este cuerpo?

No… debo recordar que la otra vez se deshicieron de mi anterior cuerpo con una extraña arma de luz, quizás la información que tengamos de este planeta simplemente está obsoleta.

¿Los humanos habrán evolucionado hasta un punto mayor después de nuestro último registro?

…

..

.

Ahora me encuentro caminando en medio de la ciudad, pero todas las personas que me encuentro entran en el estándar del reporte, quizás lo que ahora hay son seres excepcionales como este sujeto.

¿Issei? –dijo una extraña voz atrás de mí.

¿Matsuda? ¿Motohama? –dije mientras analizaba la información del cerebro del sujeto en cuestión.

¿Qué haces tan tarde? ¿No deberías alistarte para ir a clases? –respondió el sujeto aparentemente rapado.

Como si de un tic nervioso se tratase, la información empezó a llegar a mí.

Cierto, ''Yo'' soy Hyoudou Issei, estudiante de la academia Kuoh. –dije mientras movía de un lado a otro a ambos chicos que tenía en frente mío.

Pero mientras iba haciendo esto, parecía que los sujetos querían que los soltara rápidamente.

¿Qué paso? –pregunté.

¿Acaso no te das cuenta? –dijo el chico de lentes.

No ves que son Akeno-sempai y una linda chica de pelo rubio. –dijo esta vez el aparentemente calvo.

Sin darme cuenta, el cuerpo reaccionó a las descripciones que acababan de dar.

Al voltear solo pude ver a dos seres del sexo femenino que según estándares humanos, llegarían a ser ''bellezas''.

En ese momento me di cuenta… dos de los cinco prisioneros se acababan de reunir. Pero algo no concuerda, se supone que eran 5, ¿Acaso no pueden reunirse en este momento? ¿O habrá algo que no les permita hacerlo?

No importa… Ahora lo único que quiero es venganza por verme la cara de idiota… me asegurare de atraparlos a cada uno de ustedes. Pero para eso primero necesito aprender a usar este cuerpo. –dije mientras rompía un muro con la palma.

Este sujeto es interesante, y creer que tenía estas capacidades incluso sin optimizarlo.

Himejima Akeno, estudiante de tercer grado.

Creo que será la primera que iré a visitar.

¡Issei! ¿No iras a clases o qué? –dijo Matsuda sacándome de mi propio mundo.

Oh, sí, sí, solo debo ir a casa y alistarme.

 _Time skip._

Me encuentro en clases ideando como acercarme al primer sujeto identificado como Himejima Akeno, pero sin darme cuenta, termine por llamar la atención de los amigos del sujeto.

Oh, conque quieres acercarte a Akeno-sempai. –dijo Matsuda.

Es triste, pero no tienes oportunidad. –dijo esta vez Motohama.

Ella está en otra liga, y de igual forma tampoco es que tengas algo que pueda llamar su atención. –volvió a decir Matsuda.

Quizás tuvieras oportunidad si fueras igual o más atractivo que Kiba Yuuto. –dijo Motohama.

Kiba… Kiba… Por algún extraño motivo ese nombre se me hacía conocido. Sí, debe ser un conocido de este cuerpo.

Bueno, me basto con pensar en las dimensiones del recién identificado como Kiba para saber qué hacer.

Listo. –dije mientras recogía un par de tijeras de quien sabe dónde.

Solo fue cuestión de tiempo para que los gritos resonaran en el lugar.

¡Ohhhh! ¿Acaso es el nacimiento de un nuevo príncipe? –grito una chica en un aparente estado de celo.

 ** _Khe?_**

Ignorando sus palabras decidí dejar el sitio.

Veamos, en base a los recuerdos que tiene el sujeto identificado como Hyoudou Issei, la persona identificada como Himejima Akeno debe encontrarse en…

Club de investigación de lo oculto.

…

..

.

Ahora me encuentro al frente de una puerta con un pequeño letrero que dice ''Club de investigación de lo oculto''.

Decidí tocar la puerta.

 ** _Esto es argumentalmente necesario :u._**

¿Quién es? –preguntó una voz del otro lado.

Me llamo Issei Hyoudou, y quisiera ver si me permiten hablar con Akeno-sempai un momento. –dije intentando sonar convincente.

Ara ara, regálame un segundo y salgo. –dijo nuevamente la voz.

Está bien. –dije tranquilamente.

Segundos después salió una pelinegra con su cabello sujeto en una famosa ''cola de caballo''.

Hola, que necesita un Kouhai de mí. –dijo la chica con una gran sonrisa.

Esto es extraño… El cuerpo que estoy usando empezó a reaccionar de muchas maneras.

Por momentos empiezo a sentir como el ritmo cardiaco se está acelerando, también está empezando a liberar fluidos en su zona ocular.

La situación empieza a ser más inestable…

A-A-Akeno-san… –dijo Hyoudou Issei mientras estiraba su brazo a la hembra en frente.

(Que extraño… un cuerpo no debería poder reaccionar sin mi autorización.) –pensé.

¡Espera! ¡Espera! ¿Qué está pasando? ¿Por qué…?

…

..

.

… … … …

Me encuentro a las afueras del edificio donde estaba hace unos momentos.

¿Por qué el sujeto empezó a correr lejos del sitio?

¿Sera por algún sentimiento en específico?

Espera… Eso era miedo… Un miedo profundo. Pero ¿A qué se debe?

… … … …

Ok, creo que debo pensar las cosas un poco.

No encuentro nada anormal… más bien parece que es incluso la primera vez que esta tan cerca de esa mujer.

Este cuerpo solo ha tenido una vida que gira en torno a su familia y amigos, pero por algún extraño motivo tiene un apego a cierto club de esta escuela.

Pero… ¿Por qué?

[Creo que yo podría responder tu pregunta] –dijo una voz grave.

¿Quién es? ¿Dónde te encuentras? –pregunté mientras miraba a todos lados.

[Tu brazo izquierdo] –volvió a decir aquella voz.

… … … …

Aquel extraño equipo que vi esta mañana volvió a aparecer en el brazo izquierdo de Hyoudou Issei.

¿Puedo empezar con una pregunta? –dije con seriedad.

[Adelante] –respondió la voz.

¿Qué tipo de tecnología eres? No pareces algo que los humanos hayan podido crear hace poco. –dije.

[Yo no soy un aparato electrónico, soy un dragón legendario que llego a ser temido por los dioses] –dijo la voz claramente molesta.

¿Dioses? ¿En serio creen en dioses? –dije.

[¿Ah? ¿De qué estás hablando? Los dioses son reales, y yo puedo acabar con ellos] –volvió a decir la voz.

Ya veo, pero cambiando de tema, puedes explicarme ¿Por qué el sujeto identificado como Hyoudou Issei ha escapado del sitio donde me encontraba?

[Te lo diré pero si respondes mi pregunta primero] –dijo la voz.

Pregúntame lo que necesites saber. –dije.

[¿Quién eres y que hiciste con mi portador?] –dijo con seriedad el recién identificado como dragón.

Llámame z. Soy algo que ustedes llamarían alienígena, y estoy aquí para recuperar unos prófugos que se me escaparon hace un tiempo, pero para eso debo pedir prestado el cuerpo de Hyoudou Issei. –dije con seriedad.

[No pareces estar mintiendo] –dijo el dragón.

Dragón… –dije para luego ser interrumpido.

[Dime Ddraig] –dijo el ahora identificado como Ddraig.

Ddraig. ¿Ahora puedes hablarme del temor de Hyoudou Issei?

[Bueno, pero para eso primero necesito hablarte de como llego a experimentar toda su vida por segunda vez] –dijo Ddraig.

¿Toda su vida por segunda vez? –pregunté

[Sí, el chico que acabas de tomar como recipiente ha muerto dos veces, en una primera fue reencarnado como demonio, y en una segunda que parece que murió tras usar el poder temido por los dioses] –dijo Ddraig.

¿Murió dos veces? ¿Demonio? Pero si claramente su cuerpo es humano. –dije con seriedad.

Esto se debe a que yo al ser enviado a este planeta, tuve que venir con la mayor cantidad de información acerca de la fisiología de los seres de este mundo.

[En su segunda muerte recibió ayuda de un ente que ahora mismo sigue siendo desconocido por mí, pero según veo este le prometió revivir, pero a la final renació y esta es su segunda vida] –dijo el dragón.

Eso no responde mi duda. –dije seriamente.

[Él fue reencarnado como demonio por la presidenta del club de investigación de lo oculto, pero parece que por su debilidad no pudo salvarlos a manos de un ángel caído, y ahora ese peso lo está atormentando cada día] –dijo Ddraig suspirando.

Demonios, ángeles caídos, dioses, ¿Acaso todos los registros de seres mitológicos de este mundo son reales? –pregunté con intriga.

[Bueno, quizás se deba a que eres alienígena, pero parece que has estudiado la información más superficial de este mundo] –dijo Ddraig.

Sí. –fue mi una respuesta.

[Pues tengo otro detalle que decirte. En este mundo los seres se clasifican por clases, y estas dependen de su rango de poder y/o jerarquía. Ahora mismo mi portador se encuentra en el rango de un demonio, ángel, ángel caído de clase alta, pero no debo decirte que estas no son las únicas especies que desconoces, ¿Cierto?] –dijo Ddraig.

Yo solo pude asentir a sus palabras.

[En este mundo el clase alta es más un título insignificante, seres de mi calibre o superiores se burlan de las mediciones de este mundo, así que mejor te aviso que si tus ''prófugos'' son seres por encima de ese rango, podrás llegar a pasarla muy mal] –dijo Ddraig seriamente.

Oh, así que era eso. –dije mientras golpeaba el guantelete con la mano que estaba libre.

Pero eso no es tan difícil, si este chico estaba en rango de clase alta, sólo debo optimizar sus capacidades hasta el límite para poder cumplir mi misión. –dije con naturalidad.

[¿Optimizar?] –me preguntó el dragón.

Sí, yo puedo controlar el cerebro y metabolismo de los seres que adopto, es decir que solamente debo reforzar sus capacidades tanto físicas como mentales mediante el uso de su información genética, producción de proteínas, aminoácidos… -dije para luego ser interrumpido.

[Espera, espera, espera, me estas disiento que puedes hacer a mi portador más fuerte de lo que ya es… ¿Tan fácilmente?] –preguntó Ddraig.

 ** _Gracias Ddraig, me ahorraste explicar un montón de chácharas de genética y demás :'u._**

Sí, es bastante simple.

 **En otro lado.**

Akeno, ¿Puedo preguntarte algo? –preguntó una pelirroja igualmente ''dotada''.

Claro, ¿Qué necesitas saber? –preguntó Akeno.

Ese chico… Me dijeron que lo vieron viniendo hacia acá, ¿Tienes idea de para qué fue? –preguntó nuevamente la pelirroja.

Ara ara, ¿Acaso la presidenta ha tomado interés en su kouhai? –respondió pícaramente la pelinegra.

Akeno, ¡No! Recuerda que necesito que lo vigilen para saber si en verdad posee una Sacred Gear que llegue a sernos útil. –dijo la pelirroja con seriedad.

Ohh, conque era eso, está bien. –dijo la pelinegra mientras hacia una reverencia.

 ** _Próximo capitulo, la aparición de raynare, la existencia de una cadre que no debería existir, y conociendo a la pequeña monja :U_**


	3. La monja rubia

_**Todos los personajes son de sus respectivos autores.**_

 _ **Aclaración. Si alguien ha leído este manga, avisare que cambiare las cualidades, capacidades, y desarrollo de cada uno de los prófugos para poder adaptar bien la historia.**_

 _ **Perspectiva de ''Z''**_

La tarde ha finalizado.

Termine hablando con aquel dragón sellado en aquel aparato llamado ''Sacred Gear''.

La información que teníamos acerca de este mundo, está completamente obsoleta. Este mundo presenta varias mitologías abarcadas en los distintos registros que hemos trabajado.

Pensaran que si tenemos los registros, el problema llega a solucionarse. Pues la respuesta es no, y esto se debe a que estos seres presentan cualidades y capacidades completamente desconocidas, así que no me gustaría toparme con alguno antes de tiempo.

Ddraig también me contó algo acerca de ''una gran guerra'', donde este y su rival llegaron a ser interrumpidos cuando se encontraban en uno de sus tantos enfrentamientos.

Y ahora esto no puede llegar a considerarse otra cosa más que desafortunado.

Ahora se preguntaran. -¿Por qué?

Bueno, la explicación en breve.

 _Flash-back._

[Y eso es todo lo que te puedo contar] –dijo Ddraig.

Ya veo… Creo que puedo llegar a considerar toda tu información como algo útil para prevenir percances. –dije.

[Cierto, dijiste que estás tomando prestado el cuerpo de mi portador, ¿Eso significa que pronto podrá volver?] –pregunto el guantelete.

¿Por qué la pregunta? –dije esperando su respuesta.

[Bueno, no es que me caiga muy bien que digamos, pero ya es costumbre que hablemos a diario] –dijo Ddraig dándose cuenta que la conversación nunca fue su fuerte.

Oh, no hay problema, para eso solo espera que me encargue. –dije

Hyoudou Issei, aquel dueño de este cuerpo, te traigo del mundo de los muertos. –dije.

[¿Seguro que no padeces el síndrome de octavo grado?] –dijo Ddraig mientras se le formaba un gota de sudor.

 **Para los curiosos, tío google les puede aclarar la duda.**

¿Octavo qué? –dije confundido.

[Olvídalo] –fue su única respuesta.

Bueno, ahora solo me queda enviar un pulso eléctrico para revivir su conciencia. –dije.

Los segundos pasaron y él ya había despertado.

Ah-Ah, ¿Dónde estoy? Lo último que recuerdo fue que caí cuando estaba trotando, y que me estaba desangrando. –dijo Hyoudou Issei.

 **Perspectiva de Issei.**

Ah-Ah, ¿Dónde estoy? Lo último que recuerdo fue que caí cuando estaba trotando, y que me estaba desangrando.

[Compañero, sigues vivo] –dijo sarcásticamente Ddraig.

Entonces, ¿Simplemente no estoy loco? –dije.

[No, pero ahora debes esperar que ''él'' te explique] –dijo mientras desaparecía el guantelete.

Oh, ¡Hola! –dijo una voz desconocida.

¿Qué? ¿Quién eres? ¿Dónde estás? –dije mientras volteaba a todos lados.

¿Deja vu? –dijo la voz desconocida nuevamente.

¡No sé quién eres, pero no juegues conmigo porque te ira mal! –grite claramente molesto.

Tranquilo, soy Z, y estoy en tu lengua. –dijo la voz.

¿Z? ¿Mi lengua? ¿Qué clase de broma es esa? Empezando, ¿Por qué estarías en mi lengua? –dije.

Muchas preguntas. –sonó la voz mientras sentía un golpe en mi abdomen.

Que demo… -dije mientras caía de rodillas por el dolor.

Estoy en tu lengua, porque es el punto más conveniente para poder controlar tu cerebro, y con esto tu cuerpo. –dijo el ahora identificado como Z.

Y ahora la explicación del porqué estoy en tu cuerpo. Fui encargado para transportar cinco criminales, pero por ciertos motivos, estos llegaron a escaparse, y ahora necesito de tus servicios para capturarlos. –dijo Z.

… Déjame ver si me entiendo… Dices que ahora me toca ayudarte a atrapar cinco prófugos, ¿Pero como esperas que te ayude? Y ¿Por qué yo? –dije mientras me levantaba.

Para tu primera pregunta, los otros cinco deben estar usando cuerpos ''humanos'', así que necesito jugar con la misma carta. Y para tu segunda pregunta, Ddraig ya me hablo de los seres de este mundo, y necesito un recipiente fuerte, ya que uno de los criminales se hizo con un cuerpo con la capacidad de crear lanzas de luz. –dijo Z.

En ese momento pude sentir una breve ira en mi interior.

Z, de casualidad, la persona que te mato, ¿Pudo volar usando alas negras? –dije.

Sí, y ahora que recuerdo, era una mujer de pelo azul con un cuerpo ''modesto'' –dijo Z.

Ya veo, creo saber quién es. –dije mientras empezaba a sentir mi ira brotar.

Siento hostilidad, de casualidad, ¿Fue ella quien te mató? –preguntó Z.

¿Ah? No, ¿Pero cómo sabes acerca de ese tema? Espera, dijiste que hablaste con Ddraig… eso puede explicar algunas cosas.

Afirmativo. –fue su única respuesta.

¿Con qué necesitas que te ayude? –dije aceptando la situación.

Solo quiero que me ayudes a capturarlas, después de eso te devolveré tu cuerpo. –dijo Z.

Conque eso es todo, ¿Cómo lo haremos? –dije con seriedad.

Los otros prófugos deben estar en la misma situación, es decir, en la cavidad bocal, lo único que toca hacer es quitarlas de raíz. –dijo con naturalidad Z.

¿En su boca? ¿Y cómo haremos eso? –pregunté.

Fácil, uniremos ambas cavidades y yo me encargo de sujetarla. –dijo nuevamente con naturalidad.

Estas diciendo… ¡¿Un beso?! –dije completamente nervioso.

En términos suyos, sí, por medio de un beso, ¿Hay algún problema? –dijo Z un poco confundido.

Pues claro, yo he muerto dos veces… Y no he dado mi primer beso… –dije mientras me sentaba y un aura negra me cubría.

Cuando me di cuenta, un fuerte dolor se sentía en todo mi cuerpo.

¿Qué pasa? –dije.

Estoy simulando la acción de morder papel aluminio. –dijo Z con naturalidad.

¿Por qué? –dije mientras empezaba a sentir punzadas en todo el cuerpo.

No estoy con tiempo de estupideces como tu primer beso, esto es serio, y necesito la completa predisposición tuya. –dijo Z.

E-E-Esta bien, p-p-pero detén esto. –dije arrodillado.

Segundos después, el dolor ya se había ido.

También puedo simular drogas. –dijo Z con naturalidad.

Mierda, mejor no te hago enojar. –dije resignado.

… … … …

Bueno, ahora que no dices nada, no hay problema con que vaya a casa, ¿Cierto? –dije.

Ninguno. –dijo él.

Ahora me encuentro de camino a casa, y las cosas parecen ir bien.

Bueno, si no fuera por un pequeño detalle.

¿Estás saliendo con alguien? –dijo una pelinegra de ojos purpuras.

 _Fin flash-back._

(Respira, no sería bueno arrojarme y acabar con ella en este momento.)

No, no estoy saliendo con alguien. –dije con una refrescante sonrisa.

 _ **Goku, ¿Eres tú?**_

Qué alivio, ¿Puedes salir conmigo? –dijo ella.

(¿En serio? ¿La misma puta broma?)

Oh, claro, ¿puedes el sábado? –dije.

Claro. –dijo esta mientras expresaba una gran sonrisa.

Y cayó en la trampa. –dije suspirando.

¿Por qué aceptaste? Claramente sentí un odio incondicional en tu ser por esa mujer. –dijo Z.

Lo sabrás cuando llegue el momento. –dije mientras seguía mi camino.

¿Es por ellas? –dijo Z.

¿Ellas? –pregunté.

El ''club de investigación de lo oculto'' –dijo Z.

En ese momento me detuve bruscamente.

Puede que tengas razón… –murmure.

 **Grigori.**

Kalawarner-sama, el muy idiota ha caído. –dijo una pelinegra.

Ya veo, eso supone que podrás vigilarlo tal como te ordeno Azazel, ¿No? –dijo una peliazul con 10 alas de cuervos.

Por supuesto, Kalawarner-sama. –dijo nuevamente la pelinegra mientras dejaba el lugar.

El silencio tomo el lugar.

Es increíble como cambian las cosas, un día eres un caído cualquiera, y por ciertos eventos, te vuelves una cadre de Grigori. –dijo Suspirando la peliazul.

¿No era eso lo que querías? –dijo una voz desconocida.

Puede que lo haya sido, pero desde entonces las cosas se han vuelto aburridas. –dijo la peliazul con un tono claramente aburrido.

Quien los entiende. –dijo la voz desconocida.

 **Residencia Hyoudou.**

¿Qué piensas hacer? –dijo Z intrigado.

Saldré con ella, e intentare sacarle información de Kokabiel. –dije.

Kokabiel… ¿ese no era el nombre del último tipo con el que peleaste antes de volver a morir? –dijo Z.

Parece que a Ddraig no se le escapan detalles. –dije suspirando.

Ahora, ¿Qué harás? –me pregunto el alíen.

Saldré a caminar para pensar las cosas un poco. –dije mientras salía de mi habitación.

Ise, espero que no llegues tarde. –dijo mamá.

Claro, solo caminare un rato. –dije.

Es increíble cómo se comieron el cuento. –dijo Z.

¿Hablas acerca del corte? –dije.

Claro, ¿de qué más seria? –respondió.

Ellos siempre han sido así. –dije entre risas.

Sí, ellos siempre han sido así… –dije mientras liberaba unas lágrimas.

¿Qué paso ahora? –preguntó secamente Z.

Nada, solo he recordado lo que ellos tuvieron que sufrir por culpa de mi debilidad. –dije mientras me secaba las lágrimas.

 _Time skip._

El día de la verdad ha llegado, y nuevamente llegue primero. –dije suspirando.

¿Te hice esperar mucho? –pregunto aquella pelinegra.

No, recién acabo de llegar. –dije intentando sonreír.

Ante mis palabas, ''Amano Yuuma'', solo pudo sonreír.

Decidí replicar mi primera cita, y no importaba cuanto la viera, era impresionante que esa linda chica, en verdad llegara a ser una caída tan despiadada.

Ahora nos encontramos de camino a aquel parque, y esto obviamente no me trae buenos recuerdos.

¿Puedo pedirte algo? –preguntó ella.

No importaba cuanto me controlara, esa mera frase me sacaba de mis casillas. Pero no importaba como lo hiciera, debía seguir el plan.

Claro, ¿Qué quieres? –dije sonriendo.

¿Podrías morir por mí? –dijo ella felizmente.

¿Perdón? ¿Podrías repetir? –dije intentando hacerme el que no entendió.

Dije, ¿Podrías morir por mí? –dijo esta vez con su voz arrogante.

 _ **Insertar: Claro, si dejas que te folle :V.**_

Oh, conque era eso. –dije mientras golpeaba mi puño derecho con mi palma izquierda.

Cuando volví a prestarle atención. Ahí estaba ella, pero había un pequeño detalle… Esta tenía 8 malditas alas.

¿Qué mierda? ¿Acaso ella era una clase alta? Esta emanando un instinto asesino impresionante. –dije completamente alarmado.

Tranquilo, tú debes estar en la capacidad de vencerla con facilidad. –dijo esta vez Z.

Cuando me di cuenta, esta ya había arrojado su lanza de luz, pero sorpresivamente… No me había dado.

Me debes una. –dijo Z.

Ya veo, gracias. –dije.

Oh, conque pudiste evitarla, pero ¿Podrás evitar esto? –dijo Raynare mientras se me arrojaba de frente.

¡Espera! ¡Que yo recuerde, ella no peleaba cuerpo a cuerpo! Y… ¡Tampoco era tan jodidamente fuerte! –dije mientras esquivaba sus golpes.

Aguanta, aunque no lo sepas, he mejorado tus capacidades, alguien del calibre de ella no es amenaza alguna. –dijo Z con seriedad.

Espera, ¿Cómo hiciste eso? –pregunté.

Los de mi especie pueden hacerlo, Ahora, ¡Sólo enfráscate en el presente! –dijo Z.

Me estás diciendo, que posiblemente… ¡¿Ella es uno de los criminales?! –grite.

¿Acaso los nervios te volvieron loco? –dijo Raynare.

Sólo pelea como lo harías normalmente. –dijo Z.

Está bien. –dije mientras detuve una patada de Raynare en seco.

Una fuerte brisa se pudo sentir.

Increíble. Pude parar una patada de esa magnitud con las manos desnudas. –dije mientras mostraba una gran sonrisa.

E-Eso es imposible. –dijo la caída mientras intentaba soltarse del agarre.

¡Maldito, suéltame! –gritó la caída.

En ese preciso instante pude verlo.

Había algo en su boca, para ser exacto… En su lengua.

Z, ¿Lo notaste? –dije.

Sí… Es un clon. –respondió.

¿Un clon? –pregunté.

En pocas palabras, es una parte de nuestro cuerpo la cual tiene como único objetivo, cumplir nuestras órdenes. –dijo Z con seriedad.

¿Entonces? –pregunté.

Toma su boca. –dijo secamente Z.

Es fácil decirlo cuando tienes que evitar sus golpes y le estas sujetando uno de sus pies.

… … …

No… debo tomarme esto en serio… Según lo que me ha dicho Z, él hará lo necesario para cumplir su misión… Su venganza.

Raynare ahora se debe encontrar en el rango de un clase alta, y en lo que ha avanzado la ''cita'', he podido llegar a notar el aumento en mis capacidades.

Creo que puedo aprovechar esta ventaja para también completar mi venganza contra Kokabiel. Aquel que es considerado como el cadre más débil.

Quizás esto es un precio muy pequeño a pagar. –dije mientras me iba acercando poco a poco a la ángel caída.

Pero cuando estaba cerca de su rostro, el recuerdo de cierta pelirroja cruzo mi mente.

Rias… –susurre para luego ser despedido por una patada de la caída.

Pero esta sorpresivamente… no dolió.

No sé qué estás pensando, pero debes tomarte las cosas en serio. –dijo Z claramente molesto.

No es que lo haya hecho intencionalmente… creo que mi pasado me está volviendo a perseguir. –dije irónicamente.

¿Ah? ¿Qué clase de respuesta es esa? –dijo Z molesto.

No sé qué estas murmurando, ¡Pero es hora de que mueras! –gritó Raynare mientras se acercaba con una gran lanza de luz.

Eres un inútil, deja que me encargue de esto yo mismo. –dijo Z.

En ese momento pude sentir como mi cuerpo empezaba a reaccionar por sí solo.

Cuando me di cuenta… ya estaba en frente de una aturdida Raynare…

Una patada en la costilla, fue lo único que sucedió.

Pero esto no fue así de simple.

Ella se siguió levantando, pero poco a poco podía sentir como mi fuerza iba aumentando.

Solo fue cuestión de tiempo para que aquella caída quedara exhausta.

Viste que no era muy difícil. –dijo Z.

Fácil decirlo, difícil hacerlo. –dije.

Bueno, creo que ya es hora… –dijo Z.

¿En serio debo hacerlo? –dije.

¿Acaso quieres que te vuelva hacer masticar papel aluminio? –dijo Z seriamente.

Vale, vale. –dije aceptando la derrota

No me quedo de otra que acercarme a una Raynare que respiraba agitadamente.

¿Acabaras conmigo? ¿Vas a matarme? O prefieres… Issei-kun. –dijo mientras tomaba su apariencia humana.

No pude hacer otra cosa más que sonreír.

No caí una primera vez, menos lo haré en esta ocasión.

Solo pude tragar aire mientras me acercaba.

La caída solo pudo cerrar sus ojos esperando lo peor. Cosa que nunca sucedió.

Cuando esta pudo sentir algo extraño, quedo por abrir los ojos.

Y ahí estaba, estábamos con nuestro labios unidos, era un beso corto, pero profundo.

¿Q-Q-Qué estás haciendo? –dijo la chica tartamudeando.

Ya está hecho. –dijo Z de manera indiferente.

¿Qué sabes de Azazel? –dije fríamente.

¿Azazel? ¿Hablas del general de los caídos? –dijo ella.

Sí, y estoy más que seguro que lo que ibas hacer, estaba fuera de sus órdenes. –dije.

Esta solamente se quedó en silencio.

¿Por qué el beso de hace un rato? –dijo ella bastante molesta.

(Demonios, que carácter el de ella.) –pensé.

Parece que no sabe nada. –dijo Z seriamente.

Ya veo, ¿puedo pedirte un único favor? Yo que tú lo aprovecho. –dije con seriedad.

¿Qué? –dijo esta.

Dile a Azazel que no es necesario que me vigile, y que más bien… Quiero hablar a solas con él. –dije.

¿Por qué debería hacerte caso? –dijo la caída con seriedad.

Por esto. –dije mientras materializaba el Booster Gear.

Después de eso, no pude hacer más que voltear.

No debo ser un genio para saber la expresión que debía tener.

Considéralo como un favor para Azazel. –dije alejándome de lugar.

¿Eso es todo lo que vas a decir? ¿Y Kokabiel? –me preguntó Z con seriedad.

Sí, yo le debo mucho a Azazel, y creo que es el único en el que me queda confiar por el momento, y creo que aun no es momento de preguntar por Kokabiel. –dije.

¿Y aquel club? –preguntó el alíen.

Solo me quedo parar el paso.

No quiero exponerlos a más peligros por mi culpa, incluso si eso significa trabajar en las sombras. –dije retomando el rumbo.

Esa misma noche, Z volvió a escuchar mis lamentos.

 _Time skip._

Ahora me encuentro caminando cerca del sitio donde se supone que llegué a conocerla.

Estoy más que seguro que me dolerá volverla a ver, pero estos 16 años me atormentaron constantemente.

Y ahí estaba ella, en una situación bastante comprometedora.

Una linda rubia vestida de monja, y tal como pensé, el pecho me empezaba a arder.

¿Qué harás? –preguntó Z.

Debo ayudarla. –dije.

¿Incluso si eso te genera un gran dolor? –me pregunto él.

Incluso si eso me genera un gran dolor. –dije mientras me acercaba a ella.

Y como aquella vez… el viento hizo volar aquel velo de su hermoso cabello rubio.


	4. Infiltración

**_Todos los personajes son de sus respectivos autores._**

 ** _Perspectiva de ''Z''_**

Los días han pasado con normalidad, y he podido dialogar con mi recipiente acerca de su vida pasada. La verdad no es que sea muy fácil de creer, pero con el paso del tiempo he podido corroborar que todo lo dicho es cierto.

Todo empezó la noche después de vencer a aquel ser categorizado como ''ángel caído'' Raynare.

Hyoudou Issei está sufriendo un trauma por el aprecio que llegó a tenerle a cierto club antes de renacer. Claramente estoy hablando del ''club de investigación de lo oculto'', esto desde su presidenta Rias Gremory, y los demás miembros.

Aparte de eso sufre un complejo de inferioridad por haber permitido que dicho club, familia y amigos murieran en manos del dichoso Kokabiel. Pero eso no es todo... Parece que aún se está guardando algo… Algo que quizás lo haya marcado de por vida, un algo que ha provocado un fuerte deseo de volverse más fuerte, todo con el mero objetivo de acabar con ese cadre antes de que aparezca.

Bueno, pero eso no es todo. También he llegado a familiarizarme con este humano, algo así como convertirme en una nueva personalidad de él mismo.

 _Actualidad_

Incluso si eso me genera un gran dolor. –dijo el chico mientras se acercaba a aquella rubia.

En base a lo que él me ha contado, ella se llama Asia Argento, y fue su primera amiga aparte de Matsuda y Motohama.

Él llego a tenerle un aprecio incondicional después de conocerla, tanto que se supone que tuvo que enfrentarse a su ex-novia en más de una ocasión.

Claro, si no fuera porque la vencimos hace poco con relativa facilidad.

También me he puesto a analizar las cosas un poco, y esto se debe a que ahora mismo el paradero de 2 de los 5 criminales es completamente desconocido.

El proceso de descarte no llegó a ser demasiado difícil después de saber más acerca de este mundo.

El primer día que adopte este cuerpo pude reconocer a dos de los cinco prisioneros. La primera estaba en ''Akeno-san'' y el segundo estaba en aquella rubia con coletas de taladro. En base a lo visto ese día, y a lo que me han contado, puedo llegar a inferir que ellas pueden ponerse en contacto por ser de la facción de los ''demonios''.

La tercera puedo inferir que es alguien cercano a aquella caída de ocho alas llamada Raynare, y en base a lo que yo recuerdo el día que se me escaparon. Esta era una peli-azul de la facción de los ''ángeles caídos''.

Los otros dos deben estar en algún paradero desconocido, o deben pertenecer a la facción de los ''ángeles'' o alguna otra que no pertenezca a la religión cristiana.

Cambiando de tema, ahora el chico se encuentra acompañando a la monja, pero de algún modo puedo sentir un gran dolor en el pecho de este. Bueno, si no contara también la tranquilidad que está sintiendo, quizás no todo sea malo. Él aunque se esté atormentando, intenta superar ese dilema de alguna manera, tanto así que ha demostrado un deseo incondicional de ayudar a todos sus seres queridos.

Quizás esto es lo que llaman simpatía. Aquel sentimiento lleno de afecto hacia una persona o varias en específico.

(Gracias por no darme problemas en este momento.) –fue el pensamiento de Hyoudou Issei en este momento.

Por algún extraño motivo pude sentir completa gratitud en ese comentario.

Quizás sólo se deba a que he decidido darle la completa libertad de hacer lo que quiera en esta nueva oportunidad que tiene. Claro, mientras no afecte mi misión de capturar a los cinco prisioneros, pero quizás estar en contacto con él en este poco tiempo ha llegado a pegarme eso que llaman ''humanidad''.

Ahora él y la chica se encuentran de camino a la iglesia de la ciudad, y según tengo entendido, parece que ahí hay ángeles caídos, pero él decía que podría encargarse de ellos antes de que se conviertan en una amenaza.

Pero hay algo que me inquieta. Según su historia. Ella se une al ''club de lo investigación de lo oculto'' tras ser revivida por la presidenta de dicho club ¿Cómo hará si no le permite morir en esta ocasión? ¿Eso no cambiara el rumbo de las cosas? ¿Eso no haría que ''Asia'', quedara sin un lugar en donde quedarse? No, quizás simplemente le estoy dando mucha importancia al asunto.

Hyoudou Issei… me has pegado una gran parte de tu personalidad y de tu forma de ser. –dije suspirando.

También me sorprendió la última vez, y esto se debe a la dedicación que está dando para poder hacer las cosas.

 _Flashback_

Z, ¿dices que puedes hacerme aprender cualquier cosa con sólo verla una vez? –me preguntó el chico.

Claro, yo puedo explotar el 100% de todas las capacidades de tu cuerpo. –dije con normalidad.

¿Entonces puedes ayudarme a aprender inglés? –preguntó con expectativas Hyoudou Issei.

No creo que sea un problema. –respondí con naturalidad.

Gracias. –dijo de manera honesta el chico.

Ese día le ayude aprendiéndose una serie de esos libros de auto-ayuda para aprender distintos idiomas.

 _Fin Flashback_

Ahora el par de adolescentes se encuentran caminando mientras tienen una conversación de varios temas triviales. Esto para intentar pasar desapercibido por la chica.

Así fue durante todo el transcurso del recorrido, hasta que llegamos a la tan mencionada iglesia.

La cosas fueron tal como él me contó.

Él ya iba dejando el lugar, y la chica dio su nombre.

Este en respuesta solo dijo. –Hyoudou Issei.

 **Con Raynare**

Esta vez no iras sola, le pedí a Mitelt que te acompañara. –dijo la cadre peli-azul.

Kalawarner-sama, las cosas solamente se me salieron de las manos por falta de información. –dijo la pelinegra excusándose.

No importa que hubieras ido sin conocimiento previo, él te derroto, Raynere. –dijo Kalawarner con seriedad.

Está bien. –dijo la pelinegra derrotada.

Esto será divertido. –dijo una loli rubia con cuatro pares de alas negras.

Mitelt… –dijo la pelinegra.

 **Con el castaño.**

¿Qué piensas hacer? –le pregunté al chico.

No sé, quiero asegurarme que Asia se una al sequito de la presidenta, aunque… es raro decirle presidenta cuando no soy parte del club. –dijo el chico rascándose la cabeza.

¿Tienes alguna idea de cómo hacerlo? –le pregunté.

Sí, usare el mismo motivo que tuvieron para ayudarme aquella vez. –dijo.

¿Hablas de que la cuestión de que la iglesia está abandonada y es usada como un cuartel por aquellos caídos? –pregunté.

Parece que no se te escapan detalles. –dijo el chico riendo.

Hyoudou… –dije para luego ser interrumpido.

Dime Issei. –dijo el chico.

¿Por qué la familiaridad? –pregunté.

No sé, pero es incómodo que me llames por mi nombre completo. –dijo el chico mientras se seguía rascando la cabeza.

¿Acaso no sabes hacer otra cosa aparte de rascarte la cabeza? –dije con seriedad.

Él solo pudo reírse un poco.

¿Qué haremos después? –pregunté.

Debo ir a ver Asia pronto, pero también debo ponerme en contacto con la presidenta. –dijo el chico con seriedad.

Oh, acerca de eso, tengo plan. –dije.

Te escucho. –fue la respuesta seria del chico.

 _Time skip_

Ahora me encuentro ''raptado''.

Se preguntaran cómo llegamos a esta situación.

Pues…

En la segunda reunión que tuvimos con la monja hubo un pequeño error de cálculo. Esta vez ''Raynare'' no llegó sola, sino que llego junto a otra ángel caída.

La verdad. Ellas no llegarían a ser amenazas en base al plan que teníamos, así que simplemente nos dejamos atrapar junto a Asia.

Parece que su líder tiene interés en el guantelete de Issei, así que decidimos aprovechar eso como un pretexto para entrar en el cuartel enemigo en busca de información.

La primera parte del plan está lista, ahora solo tenemos a un par de exorcistas vigilándonos, pero estos aunque sean un juego de niños, no quita el hecho de que estamos restringidos.

Recuerdas que antes te traje a la vida, ¿Cierto? –le dije al chico.

Por un momento pude sentir aquel sentimiento de terror, pero este sólo pudo asentir ante mis palabras.

Pues ahora sentirás todo lo contrario. Prepárate, porque ahora simularemos un estado de muerte y agonía. –dije con seriedad.

La sala paso de un silencio absoluto a un sitio donde solo se escuchaba forcejeo y gritos de dolor, todos estos provenientes de Hyoudou Issei.

Los exorcistas solo pudieron exclamar de manera alarmada. –¡Llamen a Mitelt-sama y Raynare-sama, no podemos permitir que el portador del Booster Gear muera antes de que le remuevan el Sacred Gear!

Pero lo que no esperaba fue la respuesta de su camarada. –Su pulso se ha detenido, y sus pupilas se han dilatado. Necesitamos ayuda médica antes de que muera y su Sacred Gear pase a un siguiente portador.

Sin más opción, los exorcistas liberaron al castaño mientras esperaban la ayuda de un médico, o un exorcista con conocimientos de este tipo.

Uno de los exorcistas que vigilaba fuera de la habitación se aseguró que un médico entrara al lugar.

Pero solo fue cuestión de segundos para que el mismo medico saliera del lugar mientras pedía a gritos el equipo médico necesario.

Este vigilante no contento con las demandas del médico que había salido corriendo del lugar, decidió entrar a mirar la situación.

Pero sorpresa, los exorcistas y el hombre que se supone que había salido hace un par de segundos… estaban completamente noqueados en el lugar.

¡El portador del Booster Gear ha huido! –fue lo único que sonó en el lugar.

 **Lejos del lugar.**

¿Entonces? ¿Cómo se sintió volver a morir? –pregunté.

No quiero volver a pasar por esa agonía, simplemente es imposible acostumbrarse. –dijo el chico.

Ahora solamente me quedaba dirigirme al lugar donde se encontraría la monja.

Esto debe ser una mala broma, ahora el club de demonios se encuentra retenidos de su libertad ante aquella caída rubia.

Claro, no es sorpresa que ''Akeno-san'' esté tranquila.

Aunque me inquietaba que la chica peliblanca llamada ''Koneko'' también se encontraba completamente relajada.

No contento con lo visto deje las cosas así, y solamente decidí ir a ver la próxima sala donde se supone que estarían extrayendo la ''Twilight Healing'' de Asia.

Al llegar solamente pude corroborar lo que me había dicho Issei.

La chica sufría, sufría el proceso de extracción a manos de Raynare, y todo esto mientras el club estaba al lado siendo vigilado por aquella ''loli''.

Pero algo curioso estaba pasando, como había dicho con anterioridad. Estar en contacto con Hyoudou Issei me ha afectado, tanto que estoy sintiendo cualquier emoción que este esté sintiendo como si fuera algo propio.

Sin más tiempo que perder, me arroje ante aquella caída que no estaba más que estupefacta por lo que estaba viendo. Aquel chico que se supone no fue un problema para ser capturado, y que sería el próximo en ser expuesto a esta tortura, estaba al frente de ella.

¿Cómo? –fue lo único que pudo decir aquella pelinegra.

¿En serio pensaste que el portador del Dragón emperador rojo sería tan fácil? –dije con seriedad.

La ira era tal que decidí barrer el suelo con ella de forma instantánea.

El producto de un clon nunca se asemejara a lo que puede llegar a crear un original como yo. –dije con seriedad.

¡Clap Clap Clap Clap! –fue el sonido de unos aplausos.

Esto simplemente no me generaba un buen presentimiento.

Tengo suerte que lo logre a tiempo. –decía Raynare mientras se curaba con la Sacred Gear que se acababa de robar.

¿Ese es el chico? –preguntó aquella rubia caída.

Sí, Mitelt. –fue la respuesta de la caída pelinegra.

No parece la gran cosa. –fue el único comentario de aquella loli.

¿Y el resto? –pregunté mientras observaba como aquella pequeña tenía un montón de Lanzas de luz encima de ella.

(Esto puede llegar a ser más peligroso de lo que esperaba) –pensé.

Están a salvo, pero tengo interés en saber por qué preguntas por aquel grupo de demonios. –dijo la loli mientras hacía girar aquellas lanzas.

Esto no me trae una buena espina…

O eso hubiera querido decir… si no fuera porque alcance a evitar todas las lanzas a excepción de una.

La lanza de luz paso en mi pierna como si de mantequilla se tratara.

Esto es más de lo que esperaba. –dije con seriedad mientras analizaba los daños.

No contento con el avance de los sucesos, llegue a hacer lo más sensato posible.

Sujete a Asia y abandone el lugar esperando que las cosas no se me salgan de las manos.

(Esto me trae recuerdos) –fue el comentario de Issei.

Bien por ti. –dije de forma sarcástica.

Después de dejarla en un lugar seguro, procedí a tratar la herida.

Que suerte que soy prevenido. –murmuré.

(¿Es mi idea, o no duele?) –me preguntó el chico.

Puede que no lo sepas, pero tienes un agujero en tu pierna, tu hueso y arterias están hechos añicos, lo más sensato es acabar con esto rápido y no forzar más tu pierna, o simplemente no podrás volverla a usar. –dije con seriedad.

(…) –fue el silencio que dejó Issei.

Pero ahora que recuerdo… ¿No se supone que a ti te habían perforado las dos piernas? –dije.

¿Cómo hiciste? –le pregunté.

(La Sacred Gear de Asia me curo en ese entonces) –fue su única respuesta.

Interesante, quizás necesite de ese club al que tanto apego le tienes. –dije.

Ante ese comentario no hubo respuesta alguna.

Ddraig, ¿Tienes alguna idea de que podemos hacer? –dije mientras materializaba el guantelete.

[Oh, Hola, ¿Cómo te trata la vida, Z?] –dijo de forma sarcástica el dragón.

Maldita lagartija. –fue mi único comentario.

[Bueno, saliendo de bromas ¿Qué tienes planeado?] –me preguntó Ddraig.

Necesito poder, al menos el suficiente para acabar con aquellos clones. –dije con seriedad.

[Eres libre de tomar el que sea necesario.] –fue la respuesta del dragón.

Y… ¿Cómo lo hago? –pregunté.

[Es cuestión de voluntad, la Sacred Gear responde a la voluntad del portador] –fue la respuesta del dragón.

¿Ah? –fue lo único que pude decir.

Quizás simplemente debo volver a experimentar esto nuevamente. –dijo de forma sarcástica el castaño.

Pero ¿Cómo? –dije nuevamente sorprendido.

Como dijo Ddraig. Es cuestión de voluntad, y tengo más de la necesaria para hacer esto. –fue la respuesta de Hyoudou Issei mientras tomaba el completo control de su cuerpo.


	5. Good Bye

Bueno... esto es raro, vengo a decir que dejare la plataforma por tiempo indefinido.

Esto es porque simplemente se me dificulta publicar por acá. Esto se debe a que siempre que subo un capitulo nuevo, me toca reeditar las negritas, las cursivas, y hasta en ocasiones se pierden palabras.

Si hay gente que le interese saber como continúan mis historias, pueden visitar mi perfil de wattpad, en el cual actualizo más historias a comparacion de las pocas que hay acá.

user/Misogi575


End file.
